a camping trip
by lotty-anna
Summary: basically, gene and his team go and investigate a murder, where they have to camp in a the woods as a way to lure the killer in
1. Chapter 1

A camping trip?

His office door swung open, he began bellowing so he could be heard over the noise being made by C.I.D . Alex stared at him, her eyes gazing into his, even from the four foot distance between them, Alex could still see the pain in his eyes of where he had shot her.

" Right you lot listen up" he ordered, the whole of C.I.D fell quiet and looked up at him.

A series of murders have taken place in a small village a few miles away, I have said that we would take the case and solve it. The only evidence we have is that the killer kills woman and the woman's' names all begin with the letter of the day that they were killed on." Ray and Chris stared at Gene looking confused.

"So who fancies a camping trip?" Alex could see the delight of making his team squirm in genes' facial expression. " oh come on, you've got to be joking, going down there is fair enough, but camping?" Alex raised her eye brows "cant we stay in a hotel?" she questioned ." Its a village Bolly not a bloody holiday park, besides there are no hotels there, the is just about a pub". Alex grunted and pulled her face. "so when we going?" Alex questioned again hoping it would be no time soon. "well bolly, since you sound so exited, we'll be going this afternoon". "Oh but Guv... " Chris started but was silenced by genes' hand being waved in his face. "so that's sorted then, me and Bolly will go and get out things ready and once we come back the rest of you can go ad get your things". "Yes Guv" chorused though-out C.I.D.

Alex grabbed her coat and followed Gene out of C.I.D. "Gene how many tents?" he swung the door to his car open and got in."3" he replied. "sleeping bags?". "We don't take sleeping bags bolls, we take blankets and duvets, much warmer" Gene raised and dropped his in a flirtatious manner. "so there is three tents for..." "6 people".Alex's jaw dropped, "that means we've got to..."

"share" Gene finished Alex' sentence yet again. She stared at him in sheer disgust, the thought of being in a confined space with gene filled her with sheer dread, however something deep inside her something about it made her smile.

Gene stopped the car out side Alex' flat, he opened the door and clambered out. "come one miss bolly-knickers we need to get you packed" he said whilst opening the door for her , she huffed and followed Gene to her flat . She opened the door and walked to the bedroom, she pulled a holdall off the the top of her wardrobe and began to pack. "Gene go into that draw", Alex pointed to the second draw. "and get me a jumper". Gene being Gene wasn't listening properly and went for the first draw instead, he pulled out a pair of Alex' knickers and stockings " you gunna' wear these as well?" He held them out infront of her face, she snatched the away from him and put them in her bag. " I said the second draw". She through him a dirty look, took the jumper of him and packed it. "I think iv got everything, come on lets go", Alex grabbed her keys off the side and headed for the front door, jumped in the Quattro and sped off down the road to Genes' flat.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't really talk much on the way back to the station, they were both fine until they got to Genes flat, then the atmosphere suddenly got a bit tense. They had been sat in silence for about 5 minutes now and it was really getting to Alex, she gave up on the silent treatment and decided t break it whether gene liked it or not.

"Gene, how dangerous is this killer?" Alex looked at gene with uncertainty, the thought of camping was bad enough but with a serial killer on the loose scared her.

Gene took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Alex

" well we don't know that much about him bolls, all we know really is that he kills woman"

gene placed his eyes back on the road again, only for him to pull up out side his kingdom.

" right bolly in we go, leave your bag in the care, we'll be goin' in about 'arf our'"

they walked into CID to see, ray munching on various types of foods, Chris throwing a tennis ball off his desk and shaz sitting at her desk typing up the latest documents from a case.

" right you three, you have 'arf 'our to run along to your little havens, grab ya' clothes and be back here, we wanna be there and have everythin' set up before it goes dark, even though I am a man of many talents puttin' a tent up in the pitch black is not one of my strong points, now mush!"

Alex smiled at genes simple comment, he always had a way of making her feel safe with out even realising it.

Chris, shaz and ray made there way out of the doors when Chris got called back by gene.

" oh and Chris, run to the shop and get sum cans, and a couple of bottles of luigis house rubbish for lady B here"

" yes Guv" Chris replied as he walked back out of CID doors

Half an hour had past and everyone was putting the last of there belongings in the Quattro and filled into the car.

" right so where exactly are we going ?" Alex questioned slightly worried about genes reply, it could be that far away could it ?

"don't ask me know questions bolly and I wont tell you no lies" gene was very clever with his answers nowadays, never gave away anything he didn't need to

" oh what ever" was the only reply Alex could be bothered to give with out loosing her temper at the obtuse man that sat in the driving seat.

They drove for what seemed like hours and after constant reminders from ray of

" if I don't get some food soon, I'm gunna die"

and \chris' constant whines of

"ma'am I really need the toilet can we please stop?"

they finally got to there camp site. Alex looked round and took in her surroundings, it wasn't as bad as she thought, a little pub and a village shop about 2 minute walk from the camp site, a nice forest a few meters ahead and a beautiful stream that ran through the camp site, splitting themselves from the other campers, who had came for a getaway break.

Alex was brought back to reality by gene nudging her back to get her attention, whilst she had been day dreaming the 3 men and shaz had already put all three tents up and were beginning to get there things out of the car

" did you here me bolly ?

" errm, no sorry, what ?" Alex stared at gene lookin disgruntled

" there is Chris and shaz in one tent, you in another and then me and ray, got it? good"

Alex' mouth dropped open, was he seriously going to let her be in a tent by her self in the middle of nowhere with a serial killer on the loose who goes after woman ? 'I don't think so' she thought to herself

" gene I am not sleeping in a tent by myself, no way, there is a bloody murderer out there and you want me to sleep in THAT by myself ? I don't think so somehow"

gene looked straight at her whilst she was ranting at him , he could see the anger rising in her face and he instantly knew that it was a bad idea even contemplating the thought of putting Alex in a tent by her self.

" right then bolly, if your not going to sleep by yourself, and there is no room with shaz, looks like your with one of us, sooo , pick"

Alex' eyes widened and her mouth dropped again, how the hell was she going to say that she was wanting to stay with gene with out sounding needy or desperate, but before she could even say anything ray had already jumped in.

" well I ain't sharing a tent with you, no way , so it looks like your with the Guv, oh and keep the noise down yeh"

ray smirked and made his way into his tent with his bags, Chris and shaz gracefully smiled at their two superior offices and they too made they way into there tent, leaving Alex and gene left standing outside looking at each other. Gene stepped aside from the tent to allow Alex access

" after you bolly"

" what so you can look at my arse ?"

she pulled a face and clambered into the tent anyway.

Gene settled himself down next to Alex on the freshly made make shift beds and checked his watch

" right arf past 9, glass of wine?"

he looked at Alex and half smiled she nodded and gene pulled out to plastic beakers from his bag

" sorry but I don't trust Chris with sharp or breakable objects"

Alex let out a small laugh and smiled,

" you know gene this could be quite fun"

" well it depends"

gene commented back with a glint in his eye which Alex knew very well, she looked at him curiously before questioning him

" on what?"

on how fun YOU make it"

gene raised and dropped his eyebrows again like he did in the car, earlier this afternoon, Alex laughed and began to get her self under the covers.

" what are you doin' you dosy mare?"

" well I have to get changed somehow gene, and in front of you is not in the top of my list.

" bolly I have seen your arse before from when I stamped it and I have also seen that beautiful cleavage of yours many times from when you have been dangling your self in my face"

gene laughed and Alex pulled her top up, I have not been 'dangling my self in your face' as you so daintily put it and as for seeing my arse, that would never of happened if you wasn't so bloody immature"

Alex growled at him and pulled herself further down into the duvet

" oh for gods sake woman, you look like an insane rat, ill turn round if it makes you feel any better and you can tell me when your done OK? Good"

gene turned round so he could not see her any longer and Alex got herself out from under the duvet, she changed her clothing and put 2 pairs of socks on

" right I'm done"

gene turned round and Alex smiled she tucked the duvet round her feet and picked up genes coat which he had thrown across the bedding when he came in and placed it around her shoulders.

" now then where is that wine"

Alex questioned

they held each others eyes for a moment then gene looked away and poured some of the contents of the the bottle into there cups.

" fun bolly? Fun? Yeah I suppose it could be"

he smiled at her one last time before taking a mouthful of wine.


End file.
